A Woman Scorned
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: You know how you have that feeling your ex is out to destroy you?Well this pissed ex actually is!Embry broke Takara's heart.She thinks it's only fair to break his back.So she creates a series of elaborate schemes to get back at him.One little problem, he imprints on her! All he wants to do is get back together & all she wants to do is hurt him.No one is getting out of this mess
1. The Beginning

Author's note :**First chapter is written in limited omniscient. Never tried it before but thought it would be good for this chapter. Other chapters will most likely be in first person. Tell me how I did cause this is my first time writing this way :). First chapter is set up so it's not funny. But it will be trust me xD.**

Summary: You know how you have that feeling your ex is out to destroy you? Well this pissed ex actually is! Embry broke Takara's heart. She thinks it's only fair to break his back. So she creates a series of elaborate schemes to get back at him. One little problem, he imprints on her. All he wants to do is get back together and all she wants to do is hurt him. No one is getting out of this mess without a couple of scars. Join these two as they experience first love, hate, revenge, jealousy and everything in between.

Takara paced her room mumbling to herself. She doesn't usually talk to herself. But today is different, today she's angry. No, that's not even the right word for this situation. She had been pass angry for more than an hour. Pissed would better describe her current mood.

Takara is an easy-going girl. Most people she knows haven't even seen her angry before. But when she does get angry... Let's just hope you're not the person she's angry at! But in all it takes a lot to get this girl even a little upset. She's naturally happy and sweet. So what could have possibly made her so angry?

The answer is her boyfriend. Erm, I mean ex-boyfriend, Embry Call.

"I hate him." She hisses.

And she has good reason to. For the last two months Embry had been acting weird. More touchy, easily irritated, impatient. He was growing farther away from her quiet, caring, sweet and gentle lover. And she didn't like it one bit.

Sometimes things would get so bad that she'd consider breaking up with him. Not because she doubted her feelings for him. She could never do that. But because she doubted his feelings. She didn't want him to be with her if he was miserable. But then they'd have their good moments.

The moments where the Embry she loved would come back. The one that loved her and was proud to show it. And those moments would push those silly insecurities back to the darkest parts of her mind. And there they'd stay, or at least until something else occurred.

Their relationship continued like this for a long time. It was an unsteady and nerve-racking pattern for Takara. She hadn't been in a relationship like this in a year and a half. That was why she had started to date Embry in the first place. So she could avoid this type of relationship! Embry was like the earth, steady and unyielding.

Takara didn't have to worry about Embry being inconsistent with his affection. She didn't have to worry about him cheating. He wasn't perfect he still had flaws, but she loved them to. Because they made up Embry and she loved Embry.

Takara never liked to play games where her heart was at risk. And that's exactly what she had ended up playing! Despite all her precautions he had still managed to hurt her. He had promised he wasn't like the others that had hurt her. But as they say actions speak louder than words. And from Embry's recent actions she should have known what was coming next.

_'The guy falls off the face of the earth for three god damn weeks. Three god damn weeks without a text, a call, a e-mail! Hell I'd have taken a letter! His Mom said he was sick. At first I had taken her word for it. But after two weeks went by I knew something was up. Embry has always been healthy. He never stays sick longer than a couple of days._

_So the next time I went I asked if I could talk to him. But she said I might catch his cold. Then __she all but threw me out the house. Tiffany has never done anything like that before. My instinct told me something was wrong. So I went to peak through his bedroom window. He wasn't even there!'_

Although she isn't usually suspicious she did jump to many horrible conclusions. The first being that he was cheating. But why would he cheat on her? She tried her hardest to be a good girlfriend. And he had never expressed much discontent with her. Other than standard boyfriend complaints.

Sure he looked at other girls. But he's a guy, that's normal for a guy. Hell, even girl's do it! So she had never worried before.

What else was she supposed to think given the conditions? But not wanting to do anything she might regret she talked to his friends. Odd enough Jacob and Quil we're getting the same treatment as she was. So she was at a stand still. Believe a story with stuff that didn't quite check out or make up theories that could be wrong.

The first seemed more logical. So she convinced herself that he was in the bathroom when she had checked. That was the last bit of hope she had. And she clung to it like a new-born baby to its Momma. That was how she survived those heart-wrenching nights when she wished he'd call.

And finally he did call. He called at 9 in the morning, and she had jumped for joy. But he hadn't called for the reason she expected. In fact it was the total opposite. He hadn't called to tell her he was fine. To reassure her he loved her with all his heart. He hadn't done anything remotely Embry.

He dumped her. On the phone. Ask any female in the world what's the worst way to get dumped and they'd say over the phone! You couldn't even look them in the eye as they broke your heart. And how he had sounded so heartless. He had acted like such a jerk.

At first she had cried. What girl wouldn't cry? Her tears were regret, sadness, loneliness, fear and anger all leaving her body in little droplets of salty water. But after about 4 hours of uninterrupted sobs she had gotten angry.

Then she had gone into a rampage of rage. A rampage that had left her room in a very sorry state. Several picture frames had been thrown on the floor and broken. She took any pictures that had him in it and threw them in the fireplace. Anything that had been Embry's or made her think of him was viciously destroyed. The things that wouldn't burn were thrown away.

Takara glanced at the dying fire with tears in her eyes. But these weren't tears of sorrow they were tears of rage. The emotion's had become too much for her.

"I Hate you!" She screamed into the empty house.

But the words were meant for someone even thought he couldn't hear. And even if he could she wondered if he'd care. But since he had broken up with her she decided he didn't. This fueled her to continue.

"**I HATE YOU!**" She screamed her hands clenching into tight fists.

She didn't care how crazy she looked. She wanted the world to see what he had done to her. She wanted everyone to see how evil Embry really is. She was no longer under his spell of false love. Oh no, now she's seen the real man. But he couldn't even be that, in her opinion he wasn't much better than a spineless dog!

She wanted to see him in pain. Not physically though, he hadn't harmed her physically. And despite what she said and how she was trying to convince herself otherwise. She still loved him, after all, they had just broken up this morning! So seeing him hurt physically would still kill her inside. But she did want to see him crying his eyes out.

_I'll get him for this. If it's the last thing I do. I will destroy his happiness. I'll make him see just what he's missing out on._

And as she thinks of how to give him such pain a plan starts to form in her head. No, not just one, tons of them! But all of them still had the same ending, with Embry Call sobbing and begging for forgiveness, for her to take him back. But it would be a cold day in hell when she'd let him hurt her again.

But she'd make him squirm, beg and plead anyways. Because now she wasn't Takara Grace Fuller. She was the girl with a broken heart and a plan to avenge it. And on her Grand Mother's grave she would make sure that Embry's heart wouldn't come out of this unscathed. If it came out at all.


	2. Brothers and Boxes

I'm trying out a much different style of writing for this story. I just think it fits it better.

"_this mean thoughts" _

* * *

"Stupid box." Takara muttered as she wiped her brow for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

Usually if something was giving her this much of a hard time she'd give up and come back to it later. But she wasn't going to let her growing fatigue deter her from her quest, she wouldn't let anything do that! The world could be getting invaded by brain sucking aliens and she would still be focused on dragging this box. At the moment getting it out of the seemingly endless hall and into her bedroom was her life's purpose.

"_This box can't possibly be full of pictures, last I checked pictures don't weigh three million tons. God, how many pictures could I have possibly taken of us? We only dated for a year and like, three months. I have a serious control issue when it comes to taking pictures. If I'm ever tempted to take this many pictures of anything ever again I'll have Mandy hit me over the head with a chair or something." _Her less than cheerful thoughts were followed by a scream of exasperation.

"Tak, what are you doing?" Her younger brother Brady asked.

He had come out of his room just in time to see her growling like an angry animal and repeatedly kicking at the box. It was safe to say he was a little confused, and extremely worried.

His sister looked about ready to murder something (or someone) and he was wondering who had done it this time. He could only pray he wasn't the object of her frustration. He could remember the last time he was like it was two hours ago. One little argument and she was like a raging bull for the following three weeks. Anything he did, anything at all, would set her off and he wasn't looking forward to reliving that hell.

Besides, what could he have possibly done to make her angry?! They'd barely even spoken this whole week, she had been to busy worrying about Embry. That's all she ever seems to do anymore.

All her conversations seemed to center around him or slowly gravitate towards him, and frankly, he was getting sick of it. "I wonder if I should bring him some soup" or "Oh, I hope he gets better, poor baby" are some of the more common phrases she had started to say. It was sickening at this point, and he had started going to great lengths to avoid her so he wouldn't have to sit through one of her worry induced rants.

He was only coming out of his room to get a re-fill on snacks. Then as soon as he got said snacks, he was gonna sneak back into his room ninja style and continue playing Wizard 101 with his best friend Collin. The plan was simple and easy, all he had to do was avoid his worry-wart of a sister. The one part of the plan that actually involved effort and he had failed at it, he had failed it miserably.

"_Well Collin, looks like your fighting those evil fairy queens by yourself." _He thought with a bitter sigh as his sister stopped her vicious attack on the box and turned to look at him. Thinking of his beloved game made him wish he had kept his stupid mouth shut and just walked back into his room.

He could have lived five extra minutes without another serving of Nachos. He couldn't, however, live through another one of Tak's Embry speeches. He just couldn't, he'd rather sit through one of his Mom's bad chick flicks.

"Oh, um, I was trying to move this box into my room and it's really heavy and stupid." Once she was done talking she blew out an angry huff of air and gave the box another hard kick. A kick that might have been a bit too hard cause afterward she grabbed her toes, hopped on one leg and a stream of obscenities flew from her mouth.

Brady leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest as his eyes followed his sister's hopping form. It was funny for a total of five seconds, but then he remembered the danger his brain cells were in of dying of boredom and decided to wrap this little exchange up.

"Well this was fun but Collin is probably wondering why I'm taking so long. I was just going to get a snack. I should probably, ya know, get back to him." Brady said this a quiet as possible as he slowly inched himself back into his safe haven. A haven free of his sister and her precious Embry. _Yuck_.

"Oh wait Brady!" Tak said holding up one hand towards him and placing both feet on the ground.

"_Yes_?" He wasn't trying to be short with her but if he stays away to long he's going to have to hear Collin complain about how slow he is.

If she noticed the slightly irritated tone he was using with her she didn't show it. "I could really use some help with this box." Tak said pointing in its direction.

Brady's response was to frown at her.

When she saw the negative reaction she got from just asking she decided she needed to add something extra. "I mean, look at you all big and strong and stuff! Someone had a big growth spurt."

"Tak, if I help you will you leave me alone?" Brady sighed taking a step forward.

"Why'd you say that like I'm bothering you?!" She demanded as her eyes narrowed into angry little slits.

"Let's move this box." Brady mumbled already starting to tug it towards her room. "I'll pull, you push."

Takara stood there scowling down at her kid brother before she begrudgingly got down on her knees and did as he told her. Brady gave a small sigh of relieve at having escaped Tak's wrath, for now at least. The two worked together in silence, apart from their panting and the sound of the box sliding across the floor.

Finally the two managed to get the evil thing into Tak's room. They both leant on either side of the box as they caught their breath. Brady caught his breath faster than Tak and decided to ask what he'd been wondering since he started helping her move the box.

"What's in here anyway?!"

She gave him a lazy sideways glance. "Pictures."

"Pictures? Pictures of what? And why are there so many of them? It feels like you threw a bunch of ten pound rocks in here!" He asked raising an eyebrow as he rested his chin on the box and just looked at her.

Takara's jaw tightened with every question her brother asked. She really didn't want to talk about these pictures, she just wanted to destroy them. At the moment she was getting the rest of the Embry related things she had missed on her rampage yesterday. She had only destroyed the things that were in plain sight then. She hadn't been thinking clearly enough to go look in every place she kept her "Love treasures". Now she was cleaning up the extras.

"That's it, I tried to stay out of it but whatever it is really bothering you. What happened, Tak?" Brady demanded softly, his face was now a mask of concern.

When she thought of who she was going to tell about the break up first she would've guessed her best friend Mandy, not her little brother. But when she looked at his concerned face the weak and cracked dam she had formed between yesterday and today shattered like glass and tears gathered in her eyes.

"I-It's E-embry." She whimpered.

"_So it wasn't anything serious, she was still just freaking out over Embry. I should've known." _He thought, rolling his eyes and lifting a hand to stroke her short hair.

"He'll get better, don't worry." He tried to sound like he cared for her sake.

"No! I don't care if he's sick anymore, I wouldn't even care if he died Brady! He broke up with me!" She wanted to say more but she was already sobbing by the time she had said "with" and she couldn't compose herself enough to say more.

Brady stared at her for at least forty seconds as he processed what she had said before she started crying. "He did, **what**!?" Brady bellowed.

His hands immediately clenched into tight fists, Embry was lucky he wasn't in the room with him because one of those fists would definitely have hit his face by now.

_"Who does he think he is?! He worries her sick for three whole weeks then just breaks up with her?! If I see him, I swear, he's __**toast**__! I'm supposed to be the man of the house protecting Tak and Mom. Dad made me promise to protect Tak! Fine job I'm doing, she's crying and its my fault for letting that jerk date her in the first place. I should've known he was trouble. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him?! Who would want to break up with Takara? Sure, she can be difficult and she talks __**way**__ too much but she's so sweet and nice and happy all the time! Why would he hurt her like this, I really thought he cared about her..." _Brady thought, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down enough so that he could start calming Tak down.

"Tak, are you okay?" After he said that he wanted to punch himself. "_She's crying, of course she's not okay._".

"Yeah." She sniffled wiping at her eyes, still letting out tiny sobs.

He wanted to wait till she was calm but when he was angry he wasn't very good at waiting. "When did he do it? When did the jerk break up with you?!"

"Y-yesterday." She whimpered pulling her knees to her chest.

"Yesterday? He came over yesterday?" Brady asked confused.

He had been at Collin's house watching "The Amazing Spider-man" yesterday until like 8 at night so maybe he came over while he wasn't here? But Tak had just been talking about how sick he was the day before that. So had he been lying about being sick this whole time?... He quickly dismissed that thought, he knew how Embry's Mom is, she'd never let him miss that many days of school unless he was super sick.

As if sensing how confused he was getting Takara started speaking again. "He did it over the phone." Her head was buried in between her knees so it was muffled, but he still heard it.

"That scum bag!" He hissed.

"I know! This box is full of pictures of us together and I was gonna get rid of them. But I have to go through them because some of them are regular pictures. I couldn't just throw them all in the trash." Tak said lifting her face from its hiding place and looking towards her brother.

" I can't believe it." He muttered, voice low and menacing, nothing like how he usually talks.

"Me neither." She mumbled sadly, eyes fixated on the ground as she played with the dingy carpet. "We've had some rough times lately but I didn't know they were rough enough to break up with me over the phone. And he sounded just fine to! I think he was cheating on me..."

Brady made a noise that sounded very close to the growl of a wild dog. "You can't let him get away with this Tak."

"Who said anything about letting him get away with it?!" She said tone switching from depressed to incredulous in an instant.

Brady had just been saying that out of anger and now he was wondering what his older sister was up to. "Your planning something to get back at him, aren't you?"

"Of course" She scoffed."He put me through _way_ too much shit to get away scot-free."

"Well, what are you going to do to him?" He asked.

"At the moment I don't really have a set plan, I just have a bunch of ideas floating around. Most of them aren't that good though, I've never really planned on getting revenge before. I'm gonna have Mandy and Jane help me, that's right up their alley."

"It is." Brady chuckled. "If you're getting those two involved you must really want him to suffer."

"I do, he has it coming." She nodded.

"When you do have your plan figured out do you think I can help?"

"You want to help?!" Takara asked eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Duh, if your getting Call back, I'm gonna be apart of it. You screw with _one_ Fuller and you screw with **all** the Fullers. And no one screws with me and gets away with it!" Brady smirked.

Takara had to laugh at that, which made Brady smile. He'd rather have her happy than sad. It didn't seem natural for her to be anything but happy!

"Well when you put it like that how can you **not** be apart of it?" She giggled. "And since you offered how about you starting helping me right now?"

"But you said you don't have a plan yet." He said, once again confused.

"I don't, but I do need some help ripping up these pictures." She said sticking her hand in the box and pulling out a picture of Embry sleeping on their couch. She held the picture as if it was dripping with poison and waved it in front of Brady's face. "If your up to it of course."

He rolled his eyes and took the picture from her before he ripped it in half and threw it over his shoulder. He didn't say anything else as he fully opened the box and started taking pictures out and viciously ripping them to shreds. Takara followed his lead and started to rip pictures of her ex up with a satisfied grin that was borderline sadistic.

"I love you little bro." She sighs.

"Love you to, now less talky more rippy. We've got a lot of work to do." Brady said.

"_Even when he's the one helping __**me**__ out he ends up the boss._" She thought shaking her head before busying herself with the long and comforting task at hand. It wasn't Embry that she was hurting but it was close enough for now. And soon she would be inflicting all sorts of pain on him. All sorts of wonderful pain.

"_You better watch your back Embry, because the Fullers are after it." _


End file.
